A Blast from a Frozen Past
by enderlight
Summary: A strange intruder comes into the soul society, and he has a vengeance against Captain Hitsugaya. Can the young Captain deal with the enemy he never knew he had?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hey! This is my first fanfiction, reviews would be awesome, not sure yet if I want to finish this, but lets see what you guys think! Thanks XD**

* * *

It was a hot summers night, a little too hot for my liking. But that was the night it all changed for me, when he showed his face again...

I was working on even more paperwork that my subordinate still refused to do, because she was out drinking. I really should scold her more often for being out drinking in the middle of the day when work needed to be done. A hell butterfly made its way through my window, I stood up in a rush when it alerted me to an intruder problem on the outskirts of town. I took off down the hall to gather my squad, and head out. "Everyone, we have a situation in the outskirts! There is an intruder and we were dispatched to deal with it". "Yes Captain Hitsugaya!". I decided not to waste my time finding my lieutenant she was probably off drunk somewhere with her friends, or hungover. As my squad followed me out of the barracks, there was a massive fireball off in the direction of the report I received. I ordered my squad to hurry, and we left quickly, speeding towards the remainder of the fireball.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Well I decided to continue it, I made this one longer as per request. Enjoy, don't forget to review!**

* * *

As my squad followed me at top speed towards the remnants of the fireball, I thought to myself,"Who could be doing this? The spiritual pressure doesn't feel like that of a hollow, but more like that of a soul reaper. This doesn't make sense, I better hurry." Two more massive fireballs exploded near the first one. We stopped to see a single man, with fiery red hair, and a strange looking zanpakuto, it had notches at regular intervals in the blade, but in those notches were a strange blue flame. The man turned to see who had just arrived, he had long red hair which looked like flames themselves, he was decently tall and looked to be about my age. He wore red Shihakushō; like a standard soul reaper. I called down to him,"Who are you?! And why have you come to do this" His gaze flicked back and forth between my squad members and I, then responded in a low hiss. His voice sounded like water dripping onto a hot pan."I'm surprised you don't remember me, Toshiro. Even after what you stole from me". His gaze locked on to me, and I felt confused, I had never seen nor heard this man before."I have no memory of you, tell me who you are before I drag you back to the Seireitei for what you've done here!" He hissed at me, then said "I am Atakashi! We went to soul reaper academy together. Until you showed your face I was the brightest and best student they had. You stole all the attention from me, I was considered a nobody from then on out. Ignored and despised by teachers and students alike. So I snuck out of the Soul society and escaped into the hell dimension, to be forgotten by all. In there I realized that I wanted revenge on you for what you did to me. So I trained all these years, I worked endlessly for the moment when I would kill you, and now that time is almost here." I stood there, I still didn't know who he was despite his whole story. I jumped down from where I was standing and walked towards him, I drew my zanpakuto. "Atakashi, I still have no idea who you are. But you can come with me nicely or I can fight you and drag you back. It's your choice." He looked at me and laughed. It was a terrible noise, one that would shatter glass, and make your ears cry out in protest. "You really think I would just, go cleanly? I refuse! I'm going to kill you now!" He flew towards me, our swords collided with a flash of sparks and a metallic ring filled the air. We danced back and forth exchanging blows, neither of us could touch the other with their blade. He stopped for a moment, then raised his sword. "Torch the skies, Hihebi!" His sword emitted a bright red glow, I had to cover my eyes it was so bright. When I looked back his sword had become a scythe. Its shaft had two snakes coiled around it leading to the blades. The top had two blades, one on top facing downward, the other right underneath it facing upward. Both blades were notched and had a bright green flame in them. "Enjoy your painful death Toshiro, I will burn and cut you till you are no longer recognizable." He dashed towards me again, this time spinning his scythe, I met it with my sword and we continued fighting. I had more and more close calls where he almost cut me. I jumped back, it was time to use Hyōurinmaru. "Reign over the frosted heavens, Hyōurinmaru!" My sword extended a little, and the chain and blade came out the hilt, I let loose a dragon at him and ran close behind it, as to surprise him. It worked perfectly, he dodged the dragon but didn't notice where I was, I managed to get the crescent and chain wrapped around his scythe. He glared at me, angry that I had caught him with such a simple trick. He flew at me and started to exchange blows again. Then I saw a bright green glow come from his scythe blades and the large green fireball was the last thing I saw before passing out due to the shock of the blast...


End file.
